The Aumsement Park Scare
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Fourth in Mystery Inc the Second Generation series. The kids are excited to go on vacation but will foul play ruin their fun?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom where are we going?" Shaggy Jr asked looking out the window.

"That's a surprise" Christina replied looking up from her book..

"We've been driving for hours" Taylor said.

"Why don't you just tell us already?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"That's up to your father" Christina replied.

"Tell us already"

"Okay fine" Shaggy sighed.

"Well where are we going?"

"On a vacation"

"You're not going to tell us are you?"

"Nope"

"Fine" the twins huffed.

"Cheer up we're almost there guys"

Taylor focused her attention on her newest book while Shaggy Jr went through his card checklist again. The triplets meanwhile were out cold. Shaggy had gotten all the kids up that morning and told them to get in the car. Christina packed the luggage and got in the car herself. After a stop for breakfast the trip begun. Shaggy refused to tell them where they were headed.

"The others are going to meet us there right?" Christina asked.

"Yep they're supposed to" Shaggy replied.

"Can we stop for lunch?" Shaggy Jr asked looking up from his checklist.

"Sure"

…...

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Shaggy Jr asked as they ate lunch.

"Almost SJ"

"Where are we headed?" Sammie asked.

"He isn't going to tell us Sammie" Taylor replied.

"Awe nuts"

"May we have ice cream?" Nathan asked.

"Why not?" Shaggy asked before ordering ice cream sundaes.

"Yummy" Beatrice said as she ate desert.

"Agreed"

…...

* * *

"Okay we're like here" Shaggy announced sometime later as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Where exactly is here?" Taylor asked.

"We're exactly twenty minutes away from the best theme park in the country" Shaggy replied.

"You don't mean Stars and Stripes park do you?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"That's exactly what I meant"

"BEST DAD EVER" The twins shrieked.

"Oh sure don't thank the one who bought the tickets,made hotel reservations and stayed up until four packing your suitcases" Christina huffed as she unloaded the car.

In response to this the kids swarmed their mother in a hug.

"Thank you Mommy" Beatrice cooed.

"You're welcome sweetie"

"Let's go inside" Shaggy said picking up the suitcases.

…...

* * *

"Taylor, SJ" Daisy cried as the twins entered the hotel.

"Hey Daisy" the twins greeted rushing over.

"Don't forget about me" Sammie said following the twins.

"Hey Sammie" Daisy greeted patting the dog on the head.

"Is Jackie here yet?"

"I don't know am I?"

"Jackie!"

"Hey guys"

"The sooner you kids unpack the sooner we can go to the park" Daphne said.

"Let's go guys"

…...

* * *

 **So I'm back with another story for this series. What will happen? Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay kids what would you like to do first?" Fred asked as they entered the park.

"I want to ride the roller coasters" Taylor said.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah" the others agreed.

"I'll take the triplets to the kiddie area" Christina declared.

"Okay how about we switch in an hour?" Shaggy asked.

"Okay" Christina said before giving Shaggy a kiss and walking away with the triplets in tow.

"C'mon already the roller costars are waiting Dad" Taylor said pulling on Shaggy's arm.

"Okay,okay like I'm coming" Shaggy sighed.

"She's just like Christina" Daphne laughed.

* * *

"Let's ride that one first" Daisy suggested.

"Cool" Shaggy jr said looking up at the Superman inspired coaster.

"Well get in line then" Fred said.

The kids quickly raced to the end of the line.

"Aren't you shrimp too little for this ride?" The kid in front of them asked.

"No we're tall enough" Jackie replied pointing to the height chart.

"Whatever egghead" the kid replied.

"Hey don't say that about Jackie" Taylor said jumping in front of her friend.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'll blast you into tomorrow" Taylor threatened.

"Easy Taylor" Shaggy Jr said as the line progressed.

"Okay" Taylor sighed.

"Look it's our turn" Daisy said as the next car pulled up.

The kids climbed inside along with the bully who scoffed when Jackie climbed in beside Daisy.

"Here we go" Shaggy jr said excitedly.

"Here Jackie I'll hold your glasses" Daisy offered as the car begun to move.

"Thanks Daisy" Jackie said handing the thin black frames to her friend.

The car begun to climb a massive hill upwards.

"Don't look down Sammie" Shaggy Jr warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice SJ" Sammie said covering her eyes with her paw.

"Wow I can see the whole park" Daisy said.

"Not for long" Jackie replied just before the descended the hill.

They flew down the hill and into a loop screaming all the way. The ride launched them up another hill before flying into a double corkscrew finally ending with a couple sharp turns and screeching to a halt.

"Oh my: Jackie sighed .

"Here" Daisy said handing her friend her glasses.

"That was fun" Taylor said.

"Agreed where to next?"

"Can we go to the house of mirrors?" Jackie asked.

"Sure let's go tell our parents" Daisy replied.

"The house of Mirrors is for babies" The bully scoffed.

"No one asked you" Shaggy Jr said.

The bully didn't notice when Taylor took a picture of him.

"Why'd you do that Taylor?" Jackie asked.

"So we know who to avoid"

The bully in question was tall. He looked like a fifteen year-old. He had dark eyes and short red hair.

"Good idea"

On the way to the house of mirrors they passed the kiddie area where the triplets were riding a train.

"Hi Taylor" Beatrice waved seeing her older sister.

"Hi Beatrice" the older kids replied with a laugh.

"There's the house of Mirrors let's go" Jackie said rushing towards the building in question.

* * *

"Look at me I look like a stick figure" Daisy laughed.

"I look like I'm melting" Sammie giggled.

"Hey me too" Jackie cried joining Sammie.

"Let's go through the mirror maze now" Shaggy Jr said.

"Okay"

As the kids went through the maze the lights started to go crazy.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"I don't like this" Shaggy added.

"Me neither Dad"

"Get out" a voice wailed.

"Who said that?" Jackie asked.

"Who cares?" Shaggy Jr replied.

The group broke into a run intent on getting away from their unseen threat. They froze at the door. A tall scaly monster dropped down from above and locked it's eyes on them.

"Get out" it said.

"We're trying" the kids replied.

"Never return" it hissed before disappearing.

"Let's get out of here" Shaggy Jr cried.

"Right behind you" the others said.

They ran back towards the kiddie area where Christina was buying the triplets cotton candy.

"Whoa what's wrong guys?" Christina asked looking at the out of breath group.

"We saw a monster" Jackie said.

"Yeah it was tall and scaly" Taylor added.

"You men like that?" Christina asked pointing to a poster next to the house of mirrors.

It showcased a tall green, sea monster rising out of a murky river. Beneath the monster was a ttile that said: The River Monster strikes again!

"Yeah iexactly like that"

"Well?" Christina asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to investigate?"

"Of course we are!"

"Really?"

"Yes SJ" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we have to solve a mystery on our vacation and just when we got back from camp too" Shaggy Jr sighed as they walked through the park.

"I know but Dad said to get used to it because it happens often" Taylor replied.

"No" Daisy said.

"Yes"

"That sucks" Jackie sighed.

"Can we ride some more roller coasters?" Sammie asked.

"No, we're trying to solve a mystery" Daisy retorted

"Yes we can" Shaggy jr said.

"Why?"

"Because Dad said during the Roller Ghoster case they rode rides"

"Oh then I guess we can" Daisy shrugged.

"Let's ride that one" Jackie declared stopping to point at a particularly tall,dark,scary ride.

"Terror mansion ?"

"Why?" Taylor asked

"That's why" Jackie replied pointing to the poster beside the ride.

"The River Monster?" Shaggy Jr asked as they got into line.

"That's the same poster outside the house of mirrors" Jackie explained.

"So?"

"So the monster could make an appearance here"

"Great" Shaggy Jr said uneasily.

"Relax we'll have fun" Taylor said patting her brother on the back just before they climbed into the car.

"Are you kids sure you can handle this ride?" The ride attendant asked as he lowered the bar.

"Yes why wouldn't we?" Jackie asked.

"Well it's just that this ride is pretty scary and the River Monster has been showing up more and more around here"

"Really?" Jackie asked interested while Taylor once again snapped a photo.

"Yeah"

"Interesting" Daisy said as the car begun to move forwards. Slowly into the black doors swung open.

"Here we go" Shaggy Jr whispered as the car moved through the doors.

A soft but cold wind hit there faces as the car made a turn into what seemed like a broken down house. People dressed in fancy clothes were having a party but they were transparent ghosts. Sammie started shaking at this sight but it would only get worse. They passed from the party room to a foggy graveyard where people covered in slime were popping up zombies.

"Stop that" Daisy ordered Shaggy Jr whose teeth were chattering.

The car took another turn back into the house. This time they entered a child's room where a transparent girl was playing with a broken doll that floated over the head's of the kids causing Sammie too burrow her head into Shaggy Jr's arm.

"Relax it's almost over" Taylor whispered.

The last scene the car went through was a murky swamp. Where monsters popped up before receeding back into the water well almost all the monsters.

"Guys that looks like the River Monster" Taylor said nervously.

"Relax maybe it's a hologram or a robot"

Then the monster lifted its head and snarled at them before launching itself onto the front of the car.

"AHH" the kids screamed but luckily the doors opened seeing this the monster jumped back into the shadows of the ride.

The kids hastily climbed out of the car panting from the scare.

"Well that's the first clue" Jackie sighed.

"What clue?"

"The monster seems to strike in or near attractions with that poster" Jackie explained.

"I wonder why" Daisy replied.

"We need to research that movie and see how it plays into this" Jackie declared.

"According to this map there's a small theater by water rapids" Taylor said looking over a map.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah"

"Let's split up"


	4. Chapter 4

The kids split up. Taylor went to the games. While Daisy went to investigate more rides. That left Sammie,Jackie and, Shaggy Jr to investigate the movie theater .

"So have you decided on a birthday theme yet?" Jackie asked as they walked to the theater.

"Nah it's only July Jackie" Shaggy Jr responded.

"Don't you think it's a good idea to plan early?" Jackie asked.

"Yes but not this early. You were planing yours at Christmas time and your birthday isn't until March" Shaggy Jr laughed.

"I like to be prepared" Jackie said pushing her glasses up.

"Hey what's that?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"What?"

"That"

They'd found a green powdery substance .

"Interesting it looks like some sort of makeup" Jackie said while collecting it.

"Do you think it's a clue?"

"It just might be"

* * *

Meanwhile Daisy kept an eye out for more posters. Whenever she found one she'd ask if the monster had shown up there. The answer was always yes.

* * *

Taylor meanwhile was trying to win a teddy bear.

"One more try" Came the coice of the booth owner.

"I can do it" Taylor said to herself.

"Taylor aren't you supposed to be looking for clues?"

Taylor turned and found Christina.

"I just wanted a break but I can't seem to hit the target"

"Let me try" Christina replied.

She hit the target with ease. After handing Taylor the fluffy white teddy she said.

"Now why don't you look for clues okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Daisy now focused in finding the most recent monster sightings and interviewing the people there. Starting with the ride attendant of Monster Mansion.

"So how often does the river monster show up?" Daisy asked.

"Every few hours of course I never see it"

"Has this had any affect on the whole park?"

"Oh sure scares plenty of people the park's on the verge of closing"

"Would this benefit anyone?"

"I suppose it would help the rival park in fact if this place closed down I could get a better job"

"Is that right?"

"Yep"

"Well thanks Clark" Daisy said before running off.

"How'd she know my name?" Clark wondered before seeing his name tag.

* * *

At the movie theater.

"How can I help you kids?" the lady behind the ticket counter asked.

"We'd like to know more about that movie" Jackie replied pointing to the poster of the River Monster.

"It's just a low budget mystery movie" the lady replied in a bored tone of voice.

"You don't like it?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Nope that's the only movie people want to see now days and I'm getting tired of the trouble it's causing. Bunch of collage kids trying to sneak in and seee it and fighting when it's sold out. I just wish it'd all go away"

"We see"

"Is that all kids?"

"One box of candy please" Shaggy Jr replied passing the lady a dollar.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

* * *

Taylor was roaming around trying to find some clues when something caught her eye.

"Someone forgot to close this door " Taylor said walking into the room.

The staff break room it appeared . There was a counter with a sink and a pot of cold coffee. Next to a small round table a closet stood slightly ajar. Taylor approached it slowly and opened it. Inside was a pair of stilts and a makeup compact.

"Strange I better tell the others" Taylor said as she turned around.

However she came face to face with the river monster.


	5. Chapter 5

"AHH" Taylor cried throwing her hands up causing it to thunder in doors.

The monster looked up in confusion before getting knocked out as a huge snowball fell from the sky. Taylor wasted no time in getting out of there A few minutes later the kids met to discuss their findings and eat lunch.

"So did you guys find anything?" Daisy asked.

"We found this" Daisy said producing the bag of green powder.

"What is it?"

"Makeup"

"Where'd you find it?"

"On the ground near the water rapids"

"Did you find anything Daisy?" Taylor asked as she ate her french fries.

"The river monster shows up wherever that poster is"

"Did you find anything Taylor?" Sammie asked.

"Sure did stilts and makeup were stashed in a closet inside the staff break room"

"Anything else?"

"The monster"

"What?" Shaggy Jr cried nearly his sandwich.

"Yeah I turned around and he was right there but I burred him under snow" Taylor laughed.

"Why snow?" Jackie asked.

"I was startled"

"Anyway did you guys find any suspects?" Daisy asked before throwing her trash away.

"The lady at the ticket counter I think her name tag said Kit" Jackie said tapping her chin in thought.

"Motive?"

"The movie causes trouble and she's tired of it"

"Well the guy that runs the Monster Mansion ride said if the park closed down he could get a better job" Daisy announced

"What do you say we investigate the break room some more?" Jackie suggested as they stood up.

"Okay"

…...

* * *

The kids crept into the break room easily. Once inside Sammie put her nose to the ground in search of something helpful.

"Uh-oh"

"What is it Jackie?" Sammie asked looking up.

"Rain"

A few seconds later Holly stood in Jackie's place..

"Hey Holly" the kids waved.

"So did I miss the mystery?" Holly asked pushing her hood down.

"Nope here's your recap" Shaggy Jr said handing Holly a paper.

"Cool"

"Taylor what are you doing?"

"Looking for footprints" Taylor said looking up from the floor.

"Why?"

"That much snow should have left an imprint of some kind"

"It's summer it melted"

"Well the floor should at least be wet"

"You mean like right here" Holly asked pointing to a spill not far away from Taylor.

"Look's like those stilts are gone as well as the makeup" Daisy said opening the closet.

"Let's follow the water droplets" Holly suggested pulling her hood back up and opening the door again.

"Good idea"

"Sammie see if you can find a scent" Taylor said.

"Okay"

Sammie caught a scent and bolted out the door with the twins flying to keep up with her.

"Hey wait for us" the other girls cried running after their friends.

Noticing their trouble the twins turned back and scooped their friends up before flying off again. The flew left then right then left again until Sammie collided with the River Monster.

"Like run" Shaggy Jr yelled.

"Smart idea SJ" Holly said.

The group did a 180 and ran through the park narrowly missing several people. They ran a circle around the log ride and past the Ferris wheel. Then they ran back and fourth between the games somehow ending up in front of the monster before turning a sharp corner and finally losing the monster.

"Finally" Shaggy Jr said setting Holly down who'd he been carrying the whole time.

"That was fun" Holly commented.

"It was?" Shaggy Jr said confused.

"The flying I mean"

"Oh"

"That monster was a lot taller than before" Taylor said.

"I think I've just about got this figured out" Daisy announced.

"You do?"

"Yeah time to set a trap"

* * *

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So how does this trap work?" Holly asked looking up at the towering structure.

"Easy SJ and Sammie will lead the monster up the ladder causing the monster to trip down this slide and get tangled up in this net at the bottom so we can unmask him" Daisy said.

"Why do we have to be bait?" Sammie asked.

"Because I said so" Daisy replied.

"No way" Shaggy Jr declared.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Taylor asked holding up the treat.

"No way"

"Two then?"

"Well okay"

Taylor tossed the treats up in the air for the duo to catch which they did happily.

"Better?"

"Yes let's go Sammie" Shaggy Jr said before leading Sammie away.

…..

* * *

"Gee Sammie good thing we know who the monster is" Shaggy Jr said loudly as they walked through the park.

"Sure is SJ" Sammie agreed.

"Now all we have to do is call the cops" Shaggy Jr replied.

"Right"

The duo continued walking until they heard snaring behind them. They turned around to see the River Monster towering over them. They broke into a run heading full speed at the trap. They didn't slow down even though Taylor was yelling at them to stop. All three involved in the chase raced up the ladder. Sammie realized what'd happened and managed to jump onto the ground. Shaggy Jr wasn't so lucky as he tripped and fell before being launched into the air by the faulty net. As Shaggy Jr soared into the air Taylor with a snap of her fingers corrected the net effectively trapping the monster..

"AHH" Shaggy Jr cried as he started to fall towards the ground.

"I got you SJ" Holly cried diving to catch her friend.

"Thanks Holly" Shaggy Jr said with relief as Holly set him on the ground.

"y-your welcome SJ" Holly replied and Taylor could've sworn she saw Holly blush.

"Now let's unmask this phony"

"Wait a second Daisy" Taylor said suddenly.

"Why?"

"It's makeup not a mask" Taylor said producing a wet cloth from thin air before handing it to Daisy.

"Right,anyway time to unmask this monster" Daisy said wiping off the monster's face to reveal..

"Just as I thought Clark the ride attendant"

"But why?" the kids asked.

"I hate my job I've worked here for four years and I've never gotten a promotion so I decided to close this place down and I would of gotten away with it to if it weren't for you meddling kids" Clark said as park security dragged him away.

"Nice work kids" Shaggy said walking over with the triplets in tow.

"Thanks Dad where's Mom?" Taylor asked

"Over there" Shaggy said pointing to the ride next to them.

"Wow Mom loves roller costars"

"Tell me about it" Shaggy laughed.

"Hey look the rain's clearing"

"No fair" Holly pouted.

"See you later Holly" Shaggy Jr said as the rain slowly stopped.

"Bye SJ" Holly replied with a small smile.

Then Jackie appeared.

"Did we solve the mystery?" Jackie asked.

"Sure did Jackie" Taylor replied.

"Holly didn't cause trouble did she?"

"No she was a big help"

"Good"

"Well let's go play some games" Daisy cried happily.

"Yeah Games" Nathan agreed as Taylor pulled Shaggy to the games.

END.

…..

* * *

 **So that ends this stage of this series. Next stage is high school *Excitedly jumps up and down". Review.**


End file.
